Wind-blown sand electric field is an electric field which is formed from moving sand dust with a certain amount of charges in a wind-blown sand environment, and is higher than fine day atmosphere electric field by 2-3 magnitude orders. It will affect wind-blown sand flow intensity, communication, radar signal and the like. Moreover, the existence of dust in earth environment is an important factor for predicting temperature and season variation, and knowledge of wind-blown sand transport process under wind field is helpful to research on many other fields, such as atmospheric science, remote sensing technology, geographical science and the like. The sand particle static force, as a basic part of research on bed surface dust emission and dune movement, not only has important academic value but also is important to desertification and coast control. Therefore, wind-blown sand electricity study has attracted many scholars to conduct experimental and theoretical research on the generation mechanism of wind-blown sand electric field and the influence thereof on wind-blown sand motion.
However, people's knowledge on the wind-blown sand electric field and sand particle charging is limited due to the limitation of experimental instrument, means and the like. Measurement on wind-blown sand electric field is mainly vertical electric field single-factor measurement and measurement on sand particle charging is to determine an average mass-to-charge ratio of the sand particles depending on a ratio of the total charging to the mass of the collected sand particles over a certain period of time, but it cannot implement real-time synchronous measurement by effectively combining multiple factors such as wind-blown sand flow 3D electric field, sand particle charging, 3D wind speed, sediment transport intensity, temperature and humidity and the like. Because of lack of knowledge on relevancy and quantitative relation among the multiple factors such as wind-blown sand flow 3D electric field, sand particle charging, 3D wind speed, sediment transport intensity, temperature and humidity, deep understanding of wind-blown sand electric field and sand particle charging laws cannot be achieved.
Inventors find that the prior art has a defect that it cannot implement real-time synchronous measurement on multiple factors such as wind-blown sand flow 3D electric field, sand particle charging, 3D wind speed, sediment transport intensity, temperature and humidity and the like.